Twilight Dragon Rider
by storyreader21
Summary: A version of Twilight Rider Redux by Bluefire Eternal where Eragon becomes a female dragon instead, and the story eventually ends up different.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight's Dragon Rider**

 **This story is inspired by Bluefire Eternal's story Twilight Rider Redux, and with their permission starts at chapter 8 of theirs and branches off.**

 **The chapters will also likely be shorter.**

 **I do not own Twilight Princess, Inheritance Cycle, or Twilight Rider Redux**

 **Summary: A version of Twilight Rider Redux by Bluefire Eternal where Eragon becomes a female dragon instead, and the story eventually ends up different.**

"Hi" **\- speech**

 _'Hi'_ **\- thoughts**

 _Hi_ **\- telepathy**

 **Chapter 1**

When Eragon regained consciousness it was to the feeling of someone trying to penetrate deep into his memories, causing his training to cause him to instantly erect barriers of such speed, and power that the invader was promptly rejected, causing a thump nearby as the culprit was unprepared for the defensive attack from an unconscious victim.

Snapping his eyes open to properly glare, Eragon recognized a number of things: First the only living being in sight was what looked like an imp. Second: Iron bars seperated Eragon from the imp. And third: the earlier agony was completely gone. Though Eragon felt alarmingly heavy and constricted, and had the feeling that a couple of things were missing.

He unconsciously released an earth shaking growl, that let him know something else had happpened then simply being captured.

Seeing that the imp, female judging by the voice, was busy muttering something about disobedience, Eragon looked over his body, only to see purple scales and chained wings.

 _What happened to me?_ Eragon asked himself. _I've become a dragon._

Eragon then turned to glare at the imp.

 _Are you the one who did this to me?_ Eragon demanded.

"Of course not." The imp replied with a huff. "I'm here to get you out of here, so manners, beast. Unless you want to die and rot down here alone."

From briefly looking in her mind, Eragon knew she was honest, though only an idiot would think she didn't have an ulterior motive for helping him, though it was hidden behind barriers that were strong enough to show she is stronger then her delicate appearance suggested.

Still connected to Eragon's mind through the connection Eragon used, the imp heard that, and gave a fanged smirk.

"Appearances can be decieving." She said. "You'd know that, wouldn't you, lizard? Innocent, harmless, Light Dweller. Trapped in the body of a large and scaly monster. Totally helpless, and totally dependent on my generous mercy."

Unfortunately for the imp, this upset Eragon's new dragon instincts (which are very prideful), and they were currently very upset at the insults to Eragon's new species, especially since that species included Saphira.

Snarling he pushed his new muscles, and caused the iron bars, and chains holding him to snap as Eragon escaped the jail, and pinned the imp, where she couldn't escape.

 _I am not that helpless, imp._ Eragon said. _Now you have important information I need. Talk._

"My name is Midna!" She yelled, "Not imp. I am a high ranking member of the Twili Tribe, and you will call me by my name."

 _Only if you call me by my name._ Eragon replied. _It's Eragon by the way. Now talk, where are we?_

Midna sighed, knowing Eragon wasn't in a good mood., and it was in her best interest to answer, instead of playing wise and mysterious due to what an angry dragon could do to her.

"Hyrule Castle." She said. "Or at least the dungeons, while the place itself is covered in the veil of Twilight, turning all light dwellers within it into spirits, mere shadows of their former self. Except for you for some reason. Instead you became a dragon. Don't know why though."

Eragon's eyes went wide before he spread his mind out to determine the truth. Only to find out two things. One she was telling the truth. Their were lots of beings with a similar mental signature to the spirits that possessed Durza turning him into a shade, only less evil, but still difficult to sense for long. And two: his connection to Saphira was gone, leaving only a gaping hole, that was being held back from overwhelming him, by something he couldn't recogize, only sense is far more powerful, then anything he had ever felt before.

 _Saphira!_ Eragon cried in shock at the feeling, not knowing that Saphira was currently a spirit as well, and after constant attacks, on her weekend self, was in a deep sleep by Faron's Spring, while she recovered her energy to continue back to Eragon.

"Relax." Midna said rolling her eyes upon hearing him say a girl's name. "Once the Veil of Twilight has been removed, your girlfriend will be fine. Though you will need my help to remove it."

"Fine." Eragon said narrowing his eyes, but letting Midna up, while blushing, but ignoring the girlfriend comment in favor of giving a warning. "But I warn you now. Betray me, or hurt Saphira, and I will destroy you."

"Fine." Midna said before thinking aloud. "Now you're alot bigger then I thought, so the tunnels I was going to use won't work. So which other method would be best."

Looking up, Eragon saw he was nearly touching the ceiling, and had to agree. So, he took this time to truly look at himself. Looking over himself Eragon saw he had purple scales over most of his body, while his underbelly was giving off a light blue glow that made telling the color impossible.* But what was really distressing was that Eragon knew dragons, and now that he got a good look at himself, he could tell he was a female dragon.

 _Why am I a female dragon!_ Eragon shouted in surprise.

"Got it!" Midna said. "Wait, you got turned into a female dragon?"

With that she started to laugh so hard she lost her levitation, and was rolling on the floor laughing, causing Eragon to growl.

When she finally stopped laughing she sighed. "Anyway, it'll take too much energy to shrink you to fit in the tunnels. So I'll just warp you out."

With that Midna used her magic, causing Eragon to break into black particles that floated in the sky as she was warped away.

They appeared in the sky above the castle, causing Eragon to have to flap her wings to stay in the air. Luckily, Eragon had been in Saphira's mind, while she was flying, that when combined with her new instinct, meant he was able to fly, without making a fool of herself.

Once stabilized, she turned to glare at Midna, only to see she wasn't there. Though Eragon did notice that instead of a light blue gliw, her underbelly scales, were now glowing with golden light.

"So we're outside." Midna said from Eragon's back, causing Eragon to hope her legs get scratched up from sitting there, although also knowing that her scales, were less sharp, due to not being sharpened by friction against other items yet, like with dragons as they grow up. "And look at the sky! isn't the black cloud of Twilight looking beautiful today. Now, there's someone I want you to meet in that tower there, so you need to go to the tower window."

 _Fine._ Eragon said, not sensing any ill intent as she flew. Though on the way, she noticed, a glowing ball of energy, and went to investigate.

"So there are even spirits up here huh?" Midna said, causing Eragon to blink, before scanning it, and seeing that yes it was one of the spirits, she had briefly sensed, before. "This whole spirit thing is pretty new to you isn't it? Even though these guys can see those monsters, they don't know anything about you! If you think I'm lying, why don't you use your new dragon senses to see if I'm lying."

Eragon focused her new senses on the spirit directly in front of her, causing it to come into clarity, as a soldier.

"What...What are these monstrous birds? What in the world is happening here?" The spirit said. "Ah, our poor Hyrule Castle."

 _'So he really can't see me.'_ Eragon thought as she looked away.

"Ee hee! That wasn't the person I wanted you to meet, by the way..." Midna said. "We'll let's continue on and get to that tower."

 _Right._ Eragon said before flying on while pushing the spirit out of her mind, their presence, along with the reminder of the ones from Durza, forcing her to accept that spirits, and gods are real, despite the teachings otherwise.

While flying Eragon was suddenly attacked by the monstrous birds, the spirit had mentioned.

Unfortunately, although Eragon had the instincts, and basic knowledge to fly without making a fool of herself, it wasn't to the level necessary for midair battle., and the bird dodged every claw swipe, and bite, until, frustrated, Eragon instinctively breathed fire, only for it to come out as golden light.

"Light." Midna deadpanned, "Of course you would breathe light."

Eragon just smirked before finishing the flight to the tower, destroying all the birds around it with her light breath, before landing on the window Midna pointed too, with a window with bars, but no glass.

The person in the window moved back in shock, before Midna entered through the bars, by turning herself into balls of twilight energy, and going between the bars.

"Midna." The cloaked figure said, after getting over their shock.

"Eee Hee! You remembered my name?" Midna said. "What an honor, for me..."

The cloaked figure looked at Eragon visible in the window through the bars.

"So this is the one for whom you've been searching..." The cloaked figure asked.

"He's not exactly what I had in mind... but I guess she'll do."Midna said.

"She'll?" The cloaked figure asked.

"Turned from Hylian male, to female dragon." Midna explained with a small chuckle.

"Oh." The figure said in what sounded like shock.

"Poor thing." Midna said. "It has no idea what's happened...So don't you think you should explain to her what you've managed to do? You owe her that much...Twilight Princess...Eee Hee!"

The figure, now revelead to be female lowered her hood to reveal a regal woman, before speaking.

"Listen carefully." She said. "This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight...It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light."

Eragon then felt a mental connection being offered to show memories from the girl, who Eragon could sense had a very powerful mind, and upon accepting saw the memories of what had happened (same as canon). With a final message as the memory ended.

"Twilight covered covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits, within the Twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms. All the people know now is fear...Fear of a nameless evil...The kingdom succumbed to Twilight, but I remain it's princess...I am Zelda."

"You don't have to look so sad! Midna said. "We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual Twilight, really all that bad?"

This caused Eragon to growl at Midna, while Zelda lightly scolded her.

"Midna...This is no time for levity." She said. "The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?"

"Why indeed?" Midna said shrugging while floating with her back to Zelda and Eragon. "You tell me."

"Time has grown short." Zelda sighed. "The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here quickly."

"Fine." Midna said, before going back through the bars to get back to Eragon on the otherside, who had flew up to the roof where she couldn't be seen from inside.

"Well, now to get you back to the light realm, but remember, in return for helping you remove the veil of Twilight, you have to help me. I'll give you some time to think about it." Midna said before warping Eragon back to the light realm.

 ***This coloration was chosen to match the Twilight Princess Master Sword (after being imbued with the power of the Sols) Light blue glow inside buildings in the Twilight, golden glow outside buildings in the Twilight, and metallic silver/gray in the world of light (thse three are reflected by the underbelly scales) and purple hilt (rest of the scales).**

 **Thanks for reading. Although there will be some chapters with multiple pov's most will only have one pov.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight's Dragon Rider**

 **This story is inspired by Bluefire Eternal's story Twilight Rider Redux, and with their permission starts at chapter 8 of theirs and branches off.**

 **The chapters will also likely be shorter.**

 **I do not own Twilight Princess, Inheritance Cycle, or Twilight Rider Redux**

 **Summary: A version of Twilight Rider Redux by Bluefire Eternal where Eragon becomes a female dragon instead, and the story eventually ends up different.**

"Hi" **\- speech**

 _'Hi'_ **\- thoughts**

 _Hi_ **\- telepathy**

 **Chapter 2**

Eragon appeared still in dragon form at Ordon Spring, though her belly scales weren't glowing, revealing themselves to be a metallic silver-gray color.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing..." Midna said, though Eragon didn't see her anywhere. "In order to change back, you need to deal with the twilight veil that changed you, and you need my help to do that. Eee hee hee!"

Eragon thought for a little bit, then searched for Saphira, but only finding the same barrier as before, before sighing, and leaving the spring on foot.

"So what's next?" Midna asked appearing from Eragon's shadow as she started as she started through the gate of the spring, though Midna was a shadow herself. "Did you think I'd disappeared? You know, in order to get through the veil of twilight, you need the help of someone from the twilight...like me. And you need to get in there to deal with the veil. So you do need to do as I say, and I want a sword and shield that will suit me."

Eragon rolled her eyes before heading down the path to the village, killing a few bulbins on the way, and laying down on the side of the path by the treehouse.

 _Midna._ Eragon said, reaching her mind out to the mind in her shadow, causing her to appear in all her shadow glory,, with a raised eyebrow. _You do remember that I'm a dragon, right. And as such am to big to fit inside a house where a sword and shield would be. I also can't control my size._

Midna opened her mouth to reply before stopping when she realized Eragon was correct, before sighing. "Fine, I'll get the sword and shield, you stay here, so you don't scare the villagers."

With that Midna went into the village alone, while Eragon waited where she was.

"Hello." A voice said, but when Eragon looked around she didn't see anyone.

"Up here." Eragon looked where the voice was coming from and saw a squirrel.

"Hi." The squirrel said shocking Eragon. "You should be careful. I can tell you are a good person, since you smell like that Hylian that came with the dragon. Plus I can sense the blessing of Naryu giving you the ability to understand all languages. The village children were kidnapped, and monsters have become more numerous."

"Alright, I will." Eragon said still in shock, but realizing that if she could understand animals, then animals could understand her, before her stomach gowled.

"The balance of nature strikes again." The squirrel laughed.

"Balance of Nature?" Eragon asked, confused.

"Nature is all about balance." The squirrel said, making sure to stay away from Eragon. "Carnivores like you, eat prey, which helps the world by preventing the species you're eating from overpopulation. Too many animals without a predator would cause an imbalance that would overwhelm the resources of the planet, others need to survive, killing off those that can't get the resources first. Most often the young, old, sick, and injured, due to them being unable to compete with the stronger beings in their prime at full health. Hunting prevents that from happening, something all animals understand, and accept, of course we do make the predators work for it. Well See you."*

With that the squirrel left, leaving Eragon to her thoughts, and hearing about the balance, made it so that in conjuction with her new dragon instincts, the vegetarianism taught to her by her training was overcome with sheer logic. Because of that Eragon cast out her mind, for an animal to hunt, that she can finish off, and return.

She returned from her hunt, just in time for Midna to return, and for the two to head back to the twilight veil.

As they were passing the spring, they heard a mental voice.

 _Wait._ It said, just the brief touch showing that the voice had a mind beyond comprehension. _Come...to my spring..._

Upon arriving the voice continued.

 _You have...been transformed...by the powers of shadow...come...to...me..._

As they approached there was a group of red glowing stones that appeared, and created a barrier around Eragon.

 _Beware...A shadow being...It approaches._ The voice said alarmed, as a red portal appeared before them, different from Midna's blue one from before, and released a shadow being.

Eragon tried to breath light, but only ended up with fire, doing a lot of damage, but not enough, before she lunged forward with her mouth to finish it off with a bite, that caused it to explode into darkness, causing the barrier to disappear, and the portal to turn blue as Midna took control of it.

Suddenly the spring started glowing bright gold as runes covered the rocks, and a sphere of bright light floated up from the glowing golden water of the spring, and just floated there, before the figure of a giant goat appeared around it with the sphere of light between it's horns. It was clearly a spirit, and practically radiates it, putting the final nail in the coffin of the idea that sprits, and therefore gods, due not exist. Which already had several nails in said coffin from what Eragon had experienced before.

 _O brave youth._ The spirit said. _I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona. The black beast you stopped was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light, that I wield._

Ordona then showed Eragon an image of another spring.

 _My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts._ Ordona said. _The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness._

Here the image changed to Hyrule castle. _The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long it will cover the entire world of light. Including your homeland, forcing them all into the hands of the king who rules the twilight._ Here the image ended as Eragon's eyes went wide. _To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but one who can revive them, and redeem this land...You._

 _Me?_ Eragon asked in worry, privately so Midna would not hear. _What can I do against a global threat. I am still not powerful enough to fight Galbatorix, and he only affects Alagaёsia, not the whole world._

 _You still have not discovered your true power..._ Ordona said. _To both deal with the veil of twilight, and return to your true form you must revive the light spirit, and let it's power remove the veil of twilight from the area._

With that the spirit, and it's ball of light disappeared.

Eragon sighed, _Better get to work then._ She said before heading back to Faron woods, and coming across the wall of twilight that she first encountered as a human.

"You might not be able to come back here, but...do you still want to continue?" Midna asked.

 _Yes._ Eragon replied, causing Midna to enter the twilight veil, before reaching back with her hair, which had grown really large and formed a hand, and pulling Eragon through the veil as well.

 ***This is to provide a reason for Eragon to learn about her, (and Saphira) gift with languages, as well as a reason for Eragon to eat meat again.**

 **The next chapter will go until they enter the forest temple. But like Twilight Rider Redux, the collecting of the tears (and later dungeons) will be shortened.**

 **Also on my profile is a poll for the sequeal of my story LatiAsh, and while the poll was supposed to go to the sevententh, I will be replacing it tommorrow with one for the names that were submitted, so I can start with both already chosen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight's Dragon Rider**

 **This story is inspired by Bluefire Eternal's story Twilight Rider Redux, and with their permission starts at chapter 8 of theirs and branches off.**

 **The chapters will also likely be shorter.**

 **I do not own Twilight Princess, Inheritance Cycle, or Twilight Rider Redux**

 **Summary: A version of Twilight Rider Redux by Bluefire Eternal where Eragon becomes a female dragon instead, and the story eventually ends up different.**

"Hi" **\- speech**

 _'Hi_ ' **\- thoughts**

 _Hi_ **\- telepathy**

 **Chapter 3**

Eragon appeared in Faron Woods, which was different then when she had saved the kids before, as Midna sat on her back with the sword in her hand, and shield on her face, and for some reason Eragon was wearing Saphira's saddle

"Hmm!" So these are the weapons you use in your world." Midna said.

 _The shield doesn't go on your face._ Eragon said, ducking her head as Midna swung the sword around blindly. _And where did the saddle come from?_

"I found the saddle while looking for the sword and shield, along with several packs that had your energy signature, so I picked them up as well, and I figured I could use this saddle on you. Not sure why they had a saddle this size though...Well, I won't use these, but I'll hold onto them for you!" Midna said, storing the sword and shield in her magic. "Although a promise is a promise...I trust you enough to help. In exchange for my help though, I need you to gather some things for me. I can't tell you all the details now, but these things will prove useful in dealing with the Usurper king Zant. Trust me..."

 _Well you have proven trust worthy so far._ Eragon said while making her way down the path, her instincts barely being controlled, due to being a dragon whose precious people, especially Saphira, are in danger due to the twilight veil. Though it would have been worse if Eragon was a male dragon, or a nesting female dragon. She was also very glad that she was the same size as Saphira in this form.

Still when three shadow beings dropped down from a red portal, she was quite happy to take them out, even moreso when the last one used that resurrecting cry, which was painful on her ears, causing her to have to deal with the last two simultaneously.

Eventually the got close to the spring, only to see a dragon spirit.

"What the!" Midna yelled in shock.

 _Saphira._ Eragon said sadly seeing her both injured, and sleeping, but knowing she couldn't see or hear her.

"That's Saphira!" Midna yelled, before fainting, causing Eragon to chuckle as she caught Midna with her claw, before carving a message in the ground for Saphira.

 _Saphira_

 _I am fine._

 _Going on to deal with situation._

 _Can not wake you._

 _Stay by spring for safety._

 _Love_

 _Eragon_

 _'Saphira is not going to be happy about me leaving her behind like this. And will probably find a way to leave me somewhere I can't get away from without her.'_ Eragon thought as Midna woke up, just as she finished carving the message.

Eventually they carried on and got the Vessel of Light, and recieved information from the spirit, currently to weak to physically manifest, on how, and where to find the lost Tears of Light.

To find the Tears of Light they had to destroy several insects that didn't make it easy. Some of them were hiding where Eragon could not fit. Including in a building and just inside a tunnel between the tunnel proper, and a gate that blocked access.

While they were dealing with two on a tree/stump/platform in the middle of a bunch of poisonous fog Eragon saw something embedded in the wall of the tree/stump/platform that intrigued him. It looked like a purple metal circle with a purple dragon head in it.*

 _What's this?_ Eragon asked Midna, who looked at it.

"I have no idea." Midna said. looking at it, before storing it with her magic. "We need to get the rest of the Tears of Light. We still have 4 left. We can take a closer look later."

 _Yeah. True._ Eragon said, before they continued on their way, as Saphira woke up, and saw the message. She was not happy.

Eventually they ended up in front of the forest temple, where the last 2 bugs holding the Tears of Light were located, surrounding the monkey that had been captured with Talon before. Though Eragon did have to dig for a couple of the insects, and destroy another set of shadow beings on the way.

After listening to the monkey upon destroying the bugs Eragon had to ask Midna something.

 _Hey Midna._ Eragon said. _Would those things you're looking for be considered dark?_

"Yeah, why?" Midna asked, stopping before grabbing the last Tear of Light. "They are pieces of an ancient Twili artifact, fight fire with fire right."

 _According to this monkey, there is a dark power in the temple._ Eragon said, making note of the items nature.

"Really. The gods must really want me out of this realm to make it that easy to find." Midna said before stopping, and narrowing her eyes. "Wait a minute, how can you understand the monkey?"

 _According to a squirrel I met, while you were getting, a sword, shield, and my belongings, this form has been blessed by the goddess Naryu with the gift of languages._ Eragon replied. _And I'm pretty sure as a Hylian, I have a lesser version that can't understand animals considering how I learned Hylian, and what I've noticed since._

"Really?" Midna said before switching to the Twili language. "And I'm 1000 years old."

 _Yep._ Eragon said. _And you don't look 1000 years old, more like between 16 and 18._

This caused Midna to blush, at both Eragon telling the truth, and at her correctly guessing Midna's age, before grabbing the last Tear of Light. "Let's go."

With a flash of light, Eragon and Midna were transported back to Faron Spring, as the Twilight Veil disappeared, as the light was restored, and Eragon turned back into a male Hylian.

"Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight...what's so great about a world of light anyway?" Midna said before disappearing with a final "Eee hee hee! See you later!"

 _Eragon!_ Saphira said in his mind, causing him to turn around as he felt his bond with Saphira return in full, absently noticing that he felt heavier then he should have.

 _You're ok!_ Saphira said both happy at seeing him, and mad about the note, but deciding to show her displeasure later, the happiness winning over anger for now, before she stopped in confusion. _What happened to your clothes?_

 _What do you mean?_ Eragon asked, though before he could check, the Faron Spirit appeared.

Saphira started to move in front of Eragon growling protectively, before Eragon placed a hand on her leg to stop her.

The spirit eventually became a monkey wrapped around a ball of light.

 _My name is Faron._ The spirit said. _I am one of the Spirits of Light who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest._

Saphira looked at Eragon's mind briefly, and found he believed it, so she decided to trust Eragon's judgement.

 _O brave youth._ The spirit continued. _In the land covered in twilight, where the people roam as spirits you were transformed into a purple eyed beast...**_

 _What!_ Saphira yelled before glaring at Eragon.

"I'll explain later." Eragon replied.

 _You better._ Saphira growled before turning back to Faron. _As well as why now that I look at them your eyes are still purple._

That caused Eragon to blink in shock.

 _That was a sign._ Faron said. _It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you...and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form._

Eragon finally got to look at his clothes. He was wearing brown leather gauntlets on his lower arms, and black fingerless gloves. A pair of tan pants and undershirt, a shirt of chainmail that looked to be made of the purple scales of his dragon form, a strange green tunic, frayed and faded with age, a new sturdy brown pair of boots, a belt containing several pouches, strapped to his back were the sword and shield Midna had taken, while the saddle was on the side of the spring that he could see from the corner of his eye, while a quick check of the pouches showed the rest of his stuff was in one of them, with the others empty except one that only had the purple medallion in it, and finally, a green hat, so long it practically arched over his sword and shield, yet never got tangled up in his equipment, It also ended in a tapered point, and had several stitches done by an unskilled hand. Though both Eragon, and Saphira agreed that for some reason it suited him.

 _Except for the chainmail, belt, and pouches,_ Faron said. _The green tunic that is your garb, once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods...His power is yours. His power is the true power that sleeps within you. You're name is Eragon, you are the hero chosen by the gods._

Saphira growled at this, but Eragon was able to calm her down before anything happened.

 _A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods._ Faron said. _It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other Spirits of Light locked it away. Because of it's nature it should never be touched by those who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath, a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice...You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple within the forest depths._

 _Wait!_ Saphira said, believing that to be a dismissal. _I can sense from Eragon that he will do this. And when people are in danger, he is far too stubborn to change his mind._

"Hey!" Eragon complained.

Saphira then continued. _I know that he will encounter that veil of shadows again, and I wish to be able to help him, but although it pains me, that premature dusk, showed that I am weakened too much within it to be of help. However from what you said. These gods gave Eragon the power to fight back against the veil, and keep his powers, I ask for the same blessing. After all, what is a rider without his dragon._

"Are you sure Saphira?" Eragon asked worried. "That protection, involved me being transformed, and would likely involve you being transformed as well."

 _So be it._ Saphira said. _You're not going into danger without me. You are my rider, we are partners, two halves of the same soul. If changing shape is the only way to help you, then so be it._

"Saphira." Eragon murmured, touched at her words.

They turned to Faron, only to see it lost in thought with a look in its eyes that showed it was communicating with someone, before focusing on them again.

 _They have agreed._ Faron said. _However there is conditions. In the light realm you can change between forms at will, but in the twilight veil, like Eragon you will be trapped in your other form, and so you don't have to adjust to a new body as much, your new form will come equipped with both instincts, and basic knowledge, already included. Do you accept?_

 _I do._ Saphira agreed.

 _Very well._ Faron said, causing Saphira to glow before appearing with a flash in her new form.

She had a Hylian body about the same height as Eragon, and lithe and deceptively powerful, Her hair was a light blue,*** tied in a braid, going down to her shoulder blades, her clothes were ironically, similar to Eragon's but modified for a female, but the chainmail appeared to be made of her blue scales, instead of Eragon's purple dragon form's scales. She also was wearing a bra that had the support of a sports bra, and as a small joke from Faron, due to some woman keeping things in their cleavage, had a small pocket on the inside in the bottom center of the cleavage.**** She was also wearing a sword in her colors, and a hat similar to Eragon's, that like with Eragon, they both agreed suited her for somereason they didn't know.

Eragon blushed deeply upon seeing her, and had to turn away.

"What's the matter Eragon?" Saphira asked aloud with a laugh, "Didn't expect me to become what males of your kind would find beautiful."

 _You were given a female version of Eragon's clothes due to the strong bond between you making you two halves of the same soul._ Faron said. _The gods just made it a natural bond instead of the unnatural bond it was before._

"What do you mean Unnatural?" Sa said with her eyes narrowed.

 _Before it was created by the spells placed upon your egg, in what you call the Ancient Language,_ Faron said. _However that language basically forces whatever it names to be it's slave, which goes against the natural order of things. Now since you both want the bond, the gods made it so it was natural, instead of caused by enforced slavery magic._

"Oh." Eragon and Saphira said paling. They both knew that if you knew a persons true name in the language, that they were you're slave if you used it, but never thought about what that means for everything else named in the language.

 _Which brings us to the final two things._ Faron said. _One, the gods would like me too remove the ability to use magic with the Ancient Language, you can still understand, and speak it, and since it is a property of the language itself, you will still have to tell the truth when you speak it. But as far as the magic of the Ancient Language is concerned, you will not exist, unable to cast any spell in the language, and unable to be touched or controlled by any spell or command in the language. You can also still use other types of magic, though you will need to find a teacher for the magic._

"So we would not be able to use magic in the Ancient Language?" Saphira asked. "Which means we couldn't use it to heal ourselves, but at the same time, we would also be immune to any spell in the language used to harm us? And by finding a teacher, we can still learn other magic?"

 _Correct._ Faron said. _There are different types of magic, depending on the element you use, some very powerful, especially for a triforce bearer like the two of you, now that your souls are naturally one._

Eragon and Saphira looked at each other before nodding, accepting the loss of magic, especially since both it is far too difficult to cast the magic outside of Alagaёsia, and the fact that it would make them immune to the magic of Galbatorix, who uses the Ancient Language for magic, which would be very helpful, when they return to Alagaёsia.

With that nod, the two began to glow as Faron removed the ancient language magic abilities from them.

 _Finally, there is only one more thing._ Faron said. _In these woods are one of three purple medallions with a dragon head inside it. If you find it, and bring it to me. I will grant your non hylian form a special power for that form only._

"You mean like this one?" Eragon asked while pulling the medallion from the pouch he saw it in earlier.

 _Yes, that is it._ Faron said. _The other two are in the other two provinces that need reviving. With this your other form, and Saphira's true form will be able to change size at will, from full size to about a quarter the size of a small pocket. This will allow you to fit in places you normally would be too large to fit in that form._

"Thank you." Saphira said with a small blush (due to her knowing from her inspection that the only pocket, she has is the one in her bra), while realizing that this means that even her dragon form can follow Eragon anywhere, (as Eragon paled realizing that as well, though not why Saphira blushed) as the medallion floated up before releasing two rings of light that circled Eragon and Saphira, and granted their other forms size changing powers as Faron, it's job done disappeared.

"Alright Eragon. Now tell me what happened to you." Saphira demanded looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Alright." Eragon said, before showing her his memories.

"YOU BECAME A DRAGON!" Saphira yelled when the memories got to that point, then a few minutes later, when Eragon's memories showed a full image insstead of just a glance over the top scales, "YOU BECAME A FEMALE DRAGON!"

After the memories, which went all the way to meeting Saphira again, Saphira shook her head.

"Only you Eragon." She said. "Only you."

After Saphira finished coming to terms the two left, with Saphira turning into her dragon form, to fly back to the temple, stopping at the clearing before the temple, as Saphira changed to Hylian form, and Midna stored the saddle with her magic, causing Saphira to blink, before they left for the temple entrance, only to be stopped by a glowing golden wolf.

Seeing it get in an agressive position, Eragon and Saphira drew their blades, only for it to jump at Eragon, and with a flash, Eragon's soul was transported away.

Eragon found himself in a place that looked like the floor was made of clouds, when he heard a sound behind him and saw a living skeleton wearing armor in a battle position in front of a castle. Eragon attacked only to be blocked, and knocked back after a few minutes.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage." The skeleton said shocking Eragon, as he stood up. "You may be destined to become the hero of legend, and you do have some skill...but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear."

This caused Eragon's eyes to narrow.

"You must use your courage to seek power...and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for which this world despairs. If you find true courage, and wish to save Hyrule from the horror it now faces...then you will be worthy to recieve the secrets I hold!" The skeleton continued.

"Very well." Eragon said.

The skeleton nodded, "Enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack, even when stunned by a powerful strike. The ending blow is a secret technique you can use on stunned enemies to end their breath before they spring back into action. When an enemy lies collapsed on the ground stunned, leap high into the air, and deliver a final strike. Now try it on me. As I am already dead, I cannot die again."

Eragon nodded, and with his own sword training was able to learn the skiill quickly.

"Hmmm." The skeleton said. "That was a pinpoint strike. Never overlook your opportunity to finish your opponent. You never know when doing so will lead to your downfall. The first skill, the ending blow, has been passed on! There are still 6 hidden skills for you to learn. Those are only for one who carries the blood of the hero...the one whose spirit is that of the sublime beast."

"What about Saphira?" Eragon questioned, causing the skeleton to think for a few seconds.

"Since you share a soul, you can teach her." The skeleton said. "But I can only bring one person here at a time. So you will have to teach her yourself."

"Thank you." Eragon said, glad he didn't have to hide these techniques from Saphira.

"Grow powerful." The skeleton said. "Test your courage. And when you find you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you...Search for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again. A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Remember those words. Farewell."

With that Eragon's soul was returned to his body.

 _Eragon!_ Saphira said having taken her dragon form, and watching for threats, due to Midna calming her down, enough to use the bond to feel that Eragon was find, though everything else was incomprehensible for some reason. _Are you alright?_

"I'm fine." Eragon said showing Saphira his memories as she took hylian form again. "Let me teach you the skill I learned."

"Alright Saphira said quickly learning it, while Midna looked to away to give them privacy.

After learning it, they continued on their way to the temple, and with Saphira's fire, burned the web blocking the entrance and entered the temple.

 ***The image for this can be seen on google images under Dragon Medallion**

 ****In the inheritance cycle except for two exceptions, the dragons, have the same eye color as their scales, so I both incorporated this, and marked Eragon as different then Link by changing Eragon's eye color to match his purple scales.**

 *****Saphira had blue scales, and I have seen many colors of hair in the Zelda series before, so I made her hair a shade of blue.**

 ******This pocket will be important later.**

 **Those medallions will be used to give their dragon forms their equivallant of hidden skills, although, I plan on using the third medallion for water breathing in dragon form, I have no idea what ability to use for the second medallion, or even where to store the other two in their provinces. Any ideas?**

 **Also I believe that if the magic of the Ancient Language goes against the natural order, then the gods will not want their hero either using it, or being effected by it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight's Dragon Rider**

 **This story is inspired by Bluefire Eternal's story Twilight Rider Redux, and with their permission starts at chapter 8 of theirs and branches off.**

 **The chapters will also likely be shorter.**

 **I do not own Twilight Princess, Inheritance Cycle, or Twilight Rider Redux**

 **Summary: A version of Twilight Rider Redux by Bluefire Eternal where Eragon becomes a female dragon instead, and the story eventually ends up different.**

"Hi" **\- speech**

 _'Hi'_ **\- thoughts**

 _Hi_ **\- telepathy**

 **Chapter 4**

Eragon and Saphira entered the temple, through a long dark tunnel, having to destroy a couple keese on the way, before saving the monkey from earlier from a Bokoblin. They then used Eragon's bow to clear the walltula's so they can climb up to the door. Where they got into a room with a giant spider surrounded by torches that Saphira used her dragon form to light on fire after barbecueing the spider. This caused a staircase to rise up. They then followed the monkey up the stairs, and opened the door, where the monkey started across a rope bridge, only for a baboon to throw a dark glowing boomerang at the rope bridge, breaking it before turning around and spanking his butt at them.

"The baboon was looking at you." Eragon said, as he and Saphira blanched.

"No it was definately looking at you." Saphira said changing into her dragon form, much to the monkey's shock, so Eragon could climb on as even with the strong winds, to a dragon they weren't strong enough, and Saphira easily made it and changed back to hylian as they entered the same door the baboon did. Before each killing a Deku Baba the baboon knocked from the ceiling.

When the baboon threw the boomerang again Eragon got an idea.

"When the baboon throws the boomerang try to make the pillar he is standing on wobble enough for him to miss the catch."

"Got it." Saphira said, as she dodged the boomerang before her and Eragon pushed the pillar at the same time, making the baboon wobble and miss the boomerang, knocking it off the pillar where Saphira changed to the biggest form she could be in and fit, and held the baboon down as Eragon attacked. Eventually the struggles of the baboon knocked off a bug from it's head that was instantly burned by Saphira as soon as she saw it. Though doing so let the baboon squirm free and run off leaving the boomerang on the ground as it glowed with green energy as winds surrounded it while it floated in midair.

 _I am the fairy of winds who resides in this boomerang._ A voice said, causing Eragon and Saphira to look at the boomerang in shock as Saphira changed back to Hylian. _You have freed me from evil, and I now have my true power back. Please...Take it with you. Use it to aid your quest, and may both my power and blessing go with you. If you focus power in the boomerang before releasing it, it will unleash the power of the wind, aiding you in unforseen ways._

You gave me your bow." Saphira said. "You can have the boomerang."

"Alright thanks." Eragon said, before practicing with it, though it took awhile to figure out how to focus power in the boomerang, due to the difference between it's power and the ancient language magic they no longer have access to, and then it took both him and Saphira to figure out how to use it to open the gate that had covered the door when they entered the room.

"So which door should we go through next?" Eragon said looking around where including the one they just left, and first saw the baboon from there were a total of 5 doors, though with Saphira's help Eragon could reach them all.

"I don't know." Saphira said. "It could be anywhere in here. So I guess we just need to go through all of it."

"Alright." Eragon said, before they went through the temple, finding, and rescuing several more monkeys while doing so, but also coming across rupees and strange things like a plant that eats anytging above it, living bomb/plant hybrids, giant worms that hide under tiles, pillars with propellers on top that open gates when the gale boomerang is used on them, and a chicken like creature named Oocoo and her son behind a wall by one of those plant/bomb hybrids. Though they did find the compass, and a big key, that looked like it doesn't fit the ordinary locks, though that one took awhile to figure out the pattern for the pillars.

Eventually they went through every area but one, saving all the monkey's along the way. That one door was behind a powerful lock, that they used the big key on to remove.

"This is the last room." Saphira said, checking the map.

"That means it has to be in here." Midna said popping up.

"Let's be careful." Eragon said. "We don't know what's guarding it."

"Right." Saphira said.

"I'll be in your shadow." Midna smirked to the others ire as they entered the room.

The room was large, with several purple waterfalls, flowing into a large purple lake that reeked of poison powerful enough to burn even a dragon's scales, and floating logs/stumps with more of those bomb/plant hybrid things on them.

As they approached what appeared to be two giant Deku Baba's rose out of the water, while the words Twilit Parasite DIABABA sounded in their heads.

Saphira seeing it was a plant changed to her dragon form to burn it, only for the plant to hide under water anytime she was large enough to burn a plant of that size, and got to close.

"We'll have to do this as humans." Eragon called to Saphira looking around before getting an idea as Saphira changed back.

He then took his boomerang and used it to feed the two plants the plant/bomb hybrids, causing them to retreat underwater only to return along with an absolutely massive carnivorous plant with an eyeball on a tongue like appendage, as the bomb/plant hybrids were knocked away, as their platforms were destroyed.

Seeing as Eragon was the one who hurt them the first time the smaller babas lunged forward, hitting his shield and knocking Eragon back, while causing him to drop the gale boomerang.

As Eragon and Saphira ran around dodging both the smaller plant's lunges, and the poison spray the large one used to try to get them both at once, Saphira noticed the baboon from earlier appeared, and grabbed a bomb/plant hybrid from a balcony, and swung across the room. Seeing this Saphira ran and grabbed the gale boomerang, and used it to feed the big plant the bomb/plant hybrid, making it fall to the ground where it's tongue eyeball stuck out as they attacked it using the same tactics as with the baboon, Saphira's dragon form holding it down while Eragon attacked repeatedly as it tried to escape, only for Eragon to end with the finishing blow, causing it to shake off Saphira with it's death throes as it wilted leaving the eyeball to fall to the ground and explode leaving only what looked like a crystallized heart before the diababa itself exploded into shards of darkness as well, leaving the water clean and clear as the shards of darkness recombined into something similar to Midna's helmet, which both Eragon and Saphira (now back in Hylian form), could see powerful darkness from, though luckily it stopped floating a few inches above Eragon's hand instead of touching it.

"Eee hee hee! Well done!" Midna said. "That's what I was looking for. That's a fused shadow. It's what the light spirit called a dark power...Do you remember what that spirit said? About how you should try to match the power of the king of shadows? There's a total of three fused shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest...If you want to know exactly what Fused Shadows are...Well, maybe I'll tell you two if you find the other two. I guess you'd better do your best to find them. Eee hee!"

"Why not now?" Saphira demanded, eyes narrowed.

"We need the items, but what they are has been hidden for a reason." Midna said with a smirk as Saphira growled, while Midna floated over to an open space of ground, "So let's not waste anymore time here, when we could be looking for the other two...I'll get you out of here...You pick up the Heart Container that fell out of that thing."

"Heart Container?" Eragon asked looking at the crystallized heart. "Is that what that is?"

"Yep." Midna said. "Sometimes enemies are so powerful that when you destroy them, their excess power crystallizes into a Heart Container as it's power becomes neutral, which whoever picks it up gains that excess power. Though if you both want it you have to touch it at the same time."

"Oh." Eragon said as he and Saphira touched the Heart Container, filling their body with extra energy as their injuries healed, before going to Midna.

"Ready to go?" Midna asked getting nods from the two.

"Alright." Midna said warping them away.

 **Thanks for reading. The temples are played through very similarly to the games, just with Saphira adding her own attacks as well, except where I mentioned changes, so most of the temples are short.**

 **I do however have plans for two dungeons that only one of them will go in each, one for Saphira, though I am uncertain what I am going to do for that one, wheather an original dungeon (and if so where) or have her go through the dungeon that's for wolf link only in twilight princess HD, and if it will be for Dragon Saphira, or Hylian Saphira. I do know that the second one will be for Dragon Eragon only, during Snowpeak ruins, and will be gotten to accidentally, and pay similar in nature to a child link dungeon from Ocarina of Time, but with a twist. I am also unsure what the item will be for both dungeons, and if it will be an item from a different Zelda game, or a way to learn Hylian Magic. Still I hope it helps differentiate even more from both canon, and Twilight Rider Redux.**

 **The next chapter will be awhile, since Friday is the release of Ultra Moon, which I will use for the sequel to another of my stories.**


	5. Author's Note

I know everyone gets bad reviews eventually, but lately I have been getting more and more. Most of them are from guests, and I have it set up so that I can moderate guest reviews, so usually I can just get rid of them, but I still read them, and enough is enough. The last one for my story LatiAsh: Ultra Moon, which you can also see on its review page is:

 _This story is just retelling the game with a female pokemon Ash in it. Every part of the story has been done by someone else with this idea at least once. You haven't done anything original at all. If you are going to write a story make sure it is truly original, and don't rip off pieces of other works._

 _You can't even keep the length of your chapters the same either. Your chapter length varies wildly, and if you want readers to stay readers then you should keep the chapters the same length for consistency._

 _These add up to mean you suck as an author._

This one hurts more due to the part about ripping off pieces of other works. All of my stories come from seeing something, or multiple somethings, and thinking about a what if scenario. That's what fanfiction is. If you want something truly original publish your own story.

Since I have had enough of reviews like this, I am going to stick to reading alone, and will be putting all my stories, except for LatiAsh, which is the only story I have actually completed (the second closest to being finished is Alolan Vulpix Ash, which I still need to figure out an ending for to match up with the poll for that story), and my Challenges fic, which is not an actual story, but as the title says are challenges, up for adoption. Though on the Reading the Lucky Fox Paradox, and Twilight Dragon Rider you will also need permission of the author of the stories that they are reading for the first one, and branch off of for the second. I will still be on the site as a reader, but will be writing no more. I do not care how many people adopt a single story either, although I would appreciate being told when a story is adopted, so I read the adopted versions. Thank you.


End file.
